1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device (for example, an imaging apparatus) including a plurality of operation units provided to be close to one another. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device in which one of the plurality of operation units is a touch operation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as smartphones, cellular phones, or digital cameras, equipped with a liquid crystal touch panel which enables an input with a touch operation, have been widespread (for example, refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-181244).
For example, there has been known a digital camera including, on its back surface, a display unit and a touch panel superimposed on the display unit (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-34195). A user can set a function of a digital camera or can designate a region he/she intends to focus on, while seeing an image captured by an image sensor such as a CCD, with a touch operation on a touch panel. A digital camera generally has various operation buttons and operation dials around a touch panel, for example, at a portion above the touch panel or at the side of the touch panel.
When a user operates an operation button or an operation dial (a dial) disposed around a touch panel of such a digital camera with the touch panel, he/she may touch the touch panel with his/her fingers by mistake. In such a case, the touch panel responds to the erroneous touch operation (erroneous operation), which results in causing an action unintended by the user.